As you wish
by Hotarukunn
Summary: He really shouldn't have made that bet with Atsushi.


**This is for Tezzino, because we're doing a fic-exchange (again). She asked for AtsushiMizuki + something to do with books. It sort of strayed...**

* * *

Mizuki frowned as he scanned the text in the book. He tapped the the pen against his temple in thought. Their history-teacher had told them to write a three-pages report on a certain topic, Mizuki receiving the start of the Tokugawa shogunate's rule.  
He didn't really have anything against history, though it wasn't exactly his favourite subject. He cursed silently, erasing what he'd written. He bit back a groan that was caused by a movement within him and stilled.  
Noticing someone walk up to him and sit down in a chair beside him, he looked up.  
"Not going any good, Mizuki?" Atsushi asked as he rested his chin in his palm and opened one of the books he had brought. Mizuki eyed the other boy for a moment, watching as Atsushi flipped a couple of pages, read something, then went back to the previous page. He looked up and tilted his head. "Something wrong?"  
Mizuki let out a low hiss. "_You_ are what is wrong. How long do I have to wear this... this... this _thing_?"  
Atsushi smirked as he turned back to the book. "Until I tell you it's alright to remove them."  
Another hiss escaped Mizuki's lips and he glared at Atsushi. He wished he'd never lost that bet.  
Promising to let Atsushi do whatever he wanted with him, how stupid could one get? But he hadn't expected Atsushi to tell him to wear marbles up his ass for days. Though it had only been yesterday that he'd been an idiot.

* * *

He had no idea how they'd gotten to the topic, but somehow, they ended up talking about orgasms. And Mizuki had proclaimed that he would be able to last longer than Atsushi.  
He really shouldn't have said that, because Atsushi took it as a challenge, instantly accepting it.

So they ended up on Atsushi's bed, barely dressed and by each others cocks. Mizuki had to admit, although reluctantly, that Atsushi was good.

He gave Mizuki's head a trying lick, tasting. Then he pressed his lips against the side of the shaft, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. Mizuki groaned, not even able to move, even less able to return the touches. Atsushi teased, making Mizuki's whole erection ache and shiver in expectation. His whole body was shivering, as he finally managed to move and carefully take Atsushi's head in his mouth. Then, Atsushi took Mizuki's whole length in his mouth, skilfully running his tongue over it. Mizuki moaned around the tip of Atsushi's cock, causing vibrations to go through all of Atsushi's body. Atsushi groaned and buried his nails in Mizuki's buttocks.  
Mizuki came with a scream running out of his lips like water.

When Atsushi helped a numb Mizuki sit up, he pressed a salty kiss to his lips. "Anything, was it?"  
"Well... That was our agreement..." Mizuki sighed, wondering exactly why he just didn't deny it all.  
Atsushi smirked and dug his hand under the mattress, pulling out a small silky bag.  
Mizuki tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"  
"This," Atsushi said, opening the bag and letting the contents drop into his hand. "are a special sort of ben wa balls."  
When Mizuki only looked confused, Atsushi wrapped an arm around him and turned him around, making him sit on his knees and put his ass up in the air. "Just stay like that and don't move." he coaxed, softly sliding a hand over Mizuki's bottom, tracing the red marks his nails had left. He let the balls roll in his palm as he searched for their weight.

Mizuki let out a very undignified yelp when Atsushi pushed the first little ball into his anus. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing_?" he growled between clenched teeth.  
"You don't know what ben wa balls are, Mizuki?" Atsushi asked, letting the rest of the balls slip through his fingers. They dropped against Mizuki's ass and upper legs, sending cold shivers through him.  
"Ho-how should I? I've never heard of it before!" he then, although the current situation, had to ask another question, if only to feed the wanting for knowledge. "What are they for?"  
Atsushi smirked and pushed in another one. "Well..." he pushed in a third ball as he pretended to think. "For pleasure, supposedly." he pushed in the last two. Mizuki gasped.  
"It only feels.. uncomfortable..." Mizuki groaned.  
Atsushi once more helped him to sit up and then picked up another, device-like item. "It'll get better as you adjust, I promise. Now, don't take those out until I tell you to, Mizuki dear." He handed Mizuki his shirt and pants. "Need help?"

* * *

Mizuki sent another glare toward his team-mate, then wrapped a finger around a test of his own dark hair. "Sometimes..." he muttered to Atsushi. "..I wonder why I don't hate you."  
Atsushi smirked at that comment. "You should start your report right before the battle at Sekigahara and go from there, instead of trying to find out the exact date Tokugawa Ieyasu was born."

Mizuki snorted. "Don't interfere with my homework, Atsushi-kun."  
"I'm just giving you a helpful suggestion." Atsushi didn't look up as he reached into his pocket, fiddling with the device he'd placed there. A vibration shook Mizuki's inner and he clamped his hands over his mouth to cover the moan that escaped. There was something that made those marbles vibrate...  
The smile on Atsushi's lips was evidence enough for Mizuki, and once the vibrations stopped, he hissed at him. "Don't _do_ that!"  
"What?" Atsushi glanced at him, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I was only helping. We really should take care of that problem of yours." He leaned in close and pretended to look at Mizuki's paper, when in reality, he rubbed a hand over Mizuki's clothed cock. "You seem... distracted."  
"And you think I'll let you help me with that? No way, forget it."  
"Oh, but Mizuki, you need my help." Atsushi continued to discreetly stroke, and Mizuki bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. He felt himself grow harder with every light touch.  
He grunted and stood. "Alright then." He quickly gathered his books, notebooks and pen, noticing Atsushi do the same.  
"Where?" Atsushi asked, following Mizuki through the library.  
Mizuki led him into the far back, where there weren't any one at all, and where it was very dimly lit.  
Instantly, Atsushi shoved Mizuki against a shelf, giving him a deep kiss. "Ready?" The question was uttered in a shallow breath, and Mizuki frowned.  
"Probably not but let's get this over with. I have a history-report to finish."  
Atsushi nodded, pulling down the zipper to Mizuki's brown dress pants and pushing them down. They fell down around Mizuki's ankles with a soft thump.  
As he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled out his erection from his underwear, Mizuki leaned against the bookshelf. Atsushi had once more pressed the switch and Mizuki's whole body were shivering due to the pleasure the friction caused. He groaned. "Atsu..shi... Do some...thing..."

Smiling, Atsushi pressed against Mizuki, pulled down his underwear and wrapped his arm around him. His left hand slipped in beneath Mizuki's shirt and caressed his shivering stomach.  
"..Mizuki..."  
Mizuki rested his head on Atsushi's shoulder. "...hai..?"  
"I can finally hold you like this..." Atsushi mumbled, both hands going to rest against Mizuki's thighs. "Even though it was all because of a bet, I can pretend that you're only mine, if only for a moment." He took a firm hold of Mizuki and lifted. "Wrap your legs around my waist."  
Mizuki, still somewhat stunned by what Atsushi had said, complied, also wrapping his arms around Atsushi's shoulders and neck. "Please..." He bit back another moan, only managing to cover part of it. "Please, Atsushi..."  
Atsushi combed his fingers through Mizuki's hair. "I know." Pressing one finger inside of Mizuki, he searched for the still-vibrating marbles. When he found it, he tugged slightly, and the balls moved within. Mizuki let out a gasp. _More..._ his mind screamed, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. Atsushi poked at Mizuki's hole and he pushed two fingers inside at the same time. Mizuki's ass was tight, clenching around the fingers. _The balls must've caused that_, Atsushi mused as he pressed a kiss to Mizuki's neck. _I love you..._ He thought, not daring to say it out loud. Afraid of a denial or a no. _But he's letting you in this far... He must be very desperate. He would've preferred Yuuta or Akazawa... He's not a slut. Besides, he's in my arms, not theirs._

As he argued with himself, Atsushi pushed in a third finger into Mizuki. He wriggled them, pushing around the small orbs as he stretched the other.

"Atsushi... Please... I.. More..." Mizuki pleaded.  
Atsushi obeyed, pulling out his fingers, hooking one around string and pulling the ben wa balls out as well.

Mizuki let out a whining sound from the back of his throat, missing the previously unwanted sensation. Then he let out a louder moan when Atsushi pushed his cock inside of him. Atsushi stayed still a little while to let Mizuki adjust to the intrusion, then he started to slowly thrust in and out of the other boy.  
Mizuki's toes curled and he dug fingers into Atsushi's shoulders, moving his hips to meet Atsushi.  
His lips were close enough to Atsushi's ear so that he wouldn't have to stretch, and he let out a whisper. "..more..."  
Atsushi responded by angling his neck and lapping at Mizuki's cheek, before he stopped his thrusting for a while. He lowered them both onto the floor as he all the while pressed soft kisses to Mizuki's neck. One lonely tear fell, and he moved his lips to meet Mizuki's in one searing hiss. _I love you!_  
He let out a low whine and thrusted into Mizuki again, finally finding the prostate. Mizuki's cry was anything but low, and as Atsushi hit it over and over, it was no wonder that Mizuki came. Atsushi soon followed, a painful ejaculation erupting through his whole body. Atsushi sat up and leaned against the bookshelfs, Mizuki slumping against him.  
"..Atsushi..." Mizuki mumbled in a daze, blinking slowly as he looked up at Atsushi. "..You were crying..."  
Atsushi felt his cheeks heat up, and he swiped a hand over his face. "Well... Only a little.."  
"Why?"  
"Because..." Atsushi hesitated, and Mizuki became impatient.

"What? Tell me."

Atsushi smiled weakly. "You really don't know how to be even slightly tactful, do you?" Then he got a serious expression on his face. _This is it... _"Because I love you, Mizuki."  
"Atsushi, I- for such a reason- why me, of all?"  
"Not a clue." Atsushi said honestly. He was relieved that he at least wasn't turned down right away. "It just happened."  
Mizuki was just about to retort when they heard voiced, growing closer.  
"Shit!" Atsushi let out a low shout and stood up as he helped Mizuki to his feet at the same time. "We have to get out of here!"  
"Do you think someone heard us?" Mizuki asked, worry in his voice.  
"..probably... And if they didn't, if they see us looking like this..." He glanced at Mizuki pointedly. Mizuki looked down. He was far from clean, and not at all proper. His cheeks flushed red and he pulled up his pants, quickly buckling the belt and then following Atsushi.

They ran the fastest they could out of the library and back to the dorms, hoping they wouldn't be seen as _too_ suspicious. They had seen Yanagizawa run around hunting Yuuta just outside the library, so they wouldn't be the only ones getting caught, anyway.

If they _were_ caught, that was. Not many had seen them rush out of the library.

* * *

"Atsushi-kun." Mizuki said as he slumped down on his bed. "Would you be serious about me, were I to say yes?"  
Atsushi blinked, confused for but a moment before realizing what it was Mizuki were talking about. "Yes." He looked into Mizuki's eyes. "I would."  
Mizuki averted his gaze, then he looked up again. "Alright then."  
"Eh?"  
"We'll see how it works out. I'm fine with that." Mizuki shrugged and stood up. When he came over to Atsushi, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"  
Atsushi tilted his head to the side. "What?"  
"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Mizuki pouted somewhat. "If you don't, I'll take it that you don't want to date me."  
Atsushi looked confused for a second, then he smiled. "As you wish."

Mizuki could feel himself practically melting into the kiss he received.

When they broke apart, Mizuki shook his head to clear his mind.  
"You better help me with that report, because it's your fault I won't be able to focus on it."  
Atsushi smirked. "Alright then, princess."  
"Don't 'princess' me, Atsushi-kun!" Mizuki protested, flinging a pillow on his new boyfriend. "Just do as I say!"  
Atsushi chuckled and sat down on the floor. He didn't mention that Mizuki really did act like a princess most of the times.

~END~


End file.
